Further In
by MusicIsTheSoulOfMan
Summary: As the wild game begin to move away from the group, Daryl must follow them farther from the Prison. But uncharted territory isn't too kind to a solo hunter. Even one named Daryl Dixon. First fic ever! Rick/Daryl friendship.
1. Conversations and Observations

**Title:** Further In

**Summary: **As the wild game begin to move away from the group, Daryl must follow them farther from the Prison. But uncharted territory isn't too kind to a solo hunter. Even one named Daryl Dixon. First fic ever! Rick/Daryl friendship.

**Rating: T** for some language and for a bit of violence later on.

**Characters: **Focusing mostly on Daryl, will feature Rick pretty heavily later on. Group characters are in it too. :)

**A/N:** **Hey guys! So, this is my first piece of published fanfiction. Ever. I am really excited about it, and hopefully there aren't too many mistakes grammar-wise. I tried to catch most of them, but you know how that goes. :) So, leave me reviews it you read it. I'll even take one-worded replies, I just want to know how I did. :)) I am going to try and have a reasonable update pace, but I am a music major, and for those of you who don't know, that means my school/practice schedule is hell. Thanks for stopping by and reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter One - In which nothing but conversations and observations take place.**

The March wind was cool, and perhaps a bit nippier than it had been over the last couple weeks, as Daryl gazed out across the tree lines. He had been at his patrolling the perimeters for the last few hours and had not seen a sign of movement, living or otherwise. This wasn't an entirely good sign. It was great that there didn't seem to be any of the Dead around, but Daryl had also stopped seeing animals as well. Usually he was able to catch sight of a few scraggly deer, or even see squirrels scavenging, but as of late, he hadn't caught sight of anything. This unsettled the redneck a bit because it meant they were moving further away from the Prison, and that meant he would have to start hunting farther outside his original boundaries. It was about due time for another hunt as well. Daryl was pretty sure what meager meat that had been picked off the thin deer of his previous hunt was gone. He sighed. The winter had been too harsh. The animals hadn't gotten enough to eat, and in turn, that was now affecting the group. Daryl watched as the sky began to turn from the blue of day to the gold and purple of sunset. This marked the end of his shift.

As if on cue, footsteps began to sound from behind him. Daryl turned to see T-Dog heading toward him.

"You're good to go, man," T-Dog said, giving Daryl's arm a passing clap. "The girls got supper nearly ready, I think." He made a face. "Something out of a can again."

Daryl shared the look of distaste and gave the dark-skinned man a nod. "'Preciate it," he said as he began his trip back to the main cell-block the group had set up house. _So goddamn dreary. _Daryl reflected about the grey concrete walls and barred doors. He hated being cooped up in the Prison. He felt stifled and developed cabin-fever after a few hours of staying in the place. But, it was a roof over the group's heads, even if it happened to be a jail. Daryl passed Hershel's youngest daughter, who looked to be heading to the kitchen, and an eager Carl, who was at her heels. The boy was excitedly chattering about some thing or other, Beth's tinkling laughter floating along after them.

The redneck smirked. _Hershel better watch tha' boy, he's one lovesick pup._ In the past few weeks, it had become more than obvious that Rick Grimes' thirteen-year-old son was deeply enraptured with seventeen-year-old Beth Greene.

A chuckle sounded close by and Daryl turned his head to see the Sheriff himself leaning against the wall. "I'm thinkin' I'll have my hands full with him pretty soon. Hershel's been watching over Beth like a hawk, and he's not too happy with Carl's recent interest in her." He smiled as he approached Daryl.

Daryl gave a snort and nodded, looking towards where the two teenagers had just been. "I was jus' thinkin' the same thing." He gave an amused chuckle. "It's nice to see somethin' normal like tha' again."

Both men reflected on that statement for a few seconds before Daryl sighed and faced Rick once more. "T took over the watch. There's nuthin' out there."

Rick nodded. "Let's hope it stays that way."

Daryl pursed his lips in thought, recalling the absence of the game as well of the Walkers. "Ya know, I've been thinkin' it's time for me to go out huntin' again." He leaned against the wall. "I don' think Bambi fed us too well this time."

Rick sighed and nodded in agreement. "Everything's been so scarce. When do you plan on heading out?"

The hunter shrugged, "Probably tomorrow mornin' or the day after. The thing is, the animals aren't 'round here anymore. They're moving farther north." He turned his gaze from Rick to the cell bars. "That means I'm gonna hafta be moving further away when I hunt as well."

Rick eyed him carefully. "Daryl," he warned, "You know how I feel about anyone going too far off on their own."

Daryl narrowed his eyes. "Groups gotta eat," he replied.

"I know," Rick sighed, "And we are grateful for whatever you can bring in," he paused, "Are you sure that's what happening?"

Daryl gestured out with his arm. "When was the last time you saw a deer outside that fence?"

Rick fell silent. He didn't necessarily pay attention to that type of thing. Something that Daryl had an uncanny eye for.

"I don't know," the sheriff answered honestly.

"Exactly!" Daryl exclaimed, knowing he had won his case. "They've been moving back to find more to eat, and that's where I've gotta follow them." He gave a half-smile. "Jus' think of it this way, by the end of a few days, we might have us a good store of meat."

Rick shifted his weight to one foot and crossed his arms, a clear sign that he disliked the plan. He studied Daryl for a moment, and then nodded. "Alright," he said. "But you are still to be back by sun down, understood?"

Daryl curled his lip at Rick's authoritative tone, but dipped his head briefly in response.

"Dad!" The loud call came from the hallway.

Both men turned to see Carl rush into the room.

"Food's on!" he said, and proceeded and turn and hurry back from where he came.

Rick smiled after his son, and looked back at Daryl, "We'll talk more about this later," he said, motioning with his head toward where his son had disappeared. "But, let's go see what they've got made up."

Daryl grimaced as they headed to meet the rest of the group. "Somethin' outta a can again."

* * *

**A/N:** **You made it to the bottom! Remember to leave a review! Seriously, don't leave yet! If you liked it, but don't know what to say, just type "good" in the review box and click submit! It'll mean a lot and help me get my bearings here as a writer! :)) Have a great day/night/morning/evening/tea time!**


	2. Preparation and Departing

**A/N :)) Alrighty guys! I got great response from you! Only 5 of you dropped me a review, but there's been over a hundred hits on the story! I thank you for reading and reviewing! And for the Guest reviewer who I can't reply via private message: Thanks for deciding to leave me a review even though you are anonymous on the sight. :)) A special thanks goes to moonhowler15, who was the first to respond to the story. :D And with out further ado, chapter two!**

* * *

**Chapter Two - In which Daryl is on his way to his trip.**

It was still dark outside when the hunter awoke. He sighed and drew the arm that was pillowed beneath his head to wipe the sleep from his eyes. He sat up slowly and shook his head, willing the cobwebs of slumber to clear so he could mentally prepare for the day. He eventually stood and began gathering his things.

Daryl was busy packing the meager supplies into his back pack when Rick climbed up the stairs to the hunter's perch, bowl in one hand and one of the group's maps rolled up under his other arm.

"Here," the Sherriff handed him a bowl of depressing mush. "Carol made you something to eat before you head out."

Daryl looked at the bowl and then back at Rick. "What's she doin' up this early? Hell, sun won't even be up for 'nother forty-five minutes at best." He took the bowl from Rick's offered hand.

"She knew you were goin' out. Said she'd make sure you had something, in case you forgot." Rick put slight emphasis on the word "forgot". He, as well as Carol, knew that Daryl would often neglect taking care of his body in response to the group's needs.

A soft smile graced Daryl's face as he leaned against the wall and quickly shoveled down the bleak contents of the bowl.

Rick pulled the map from beneath his arm and held it up. "Might take one of these. Map where you go."

Daryl nodded. "I'll show ya where I am gonna go." He shouldered his crossbow and backpack.

Rick nodded and turned led the way down to the group's gathering room, where they had moved a metal table. Hearing the tell-tale sound of crutches, he glanced over to see Hershel hobbling over.

"Mornin'," Rick greeted, looking back to the map he was unfurling.

"Good morning," Hershel replied, taking interest in map.

Daryl walked over and set his bag down, leaning over the table.

"I'm thinkin' I'll head up this way to start," Daryl gestured his hand over a portion of the map that was spread out over the table. He glanced up at Rick and Hershel, who had also leaned over the chart. "It's close to where we were last December before we hit that abandoned tourist town."

Rick nodded. "Yeah, I remember that," he shook his head. "Be careful around there, last we left it, there were plenty of dead in it."

Daryl gave a small "hmm" in agreement. "I won't actually hit the town, I'm gonna veer off here, and head to the mountains." He traced the path with his finger.

Hershel leaned back on his crutches. "Better watch the sky over that way." He glanced at the barred windows set high on the wall. "I've seen clouds of in the distance lately. The temperature is changing. Rain is coming." The one-legged man gazed of in thought. "It's almost plantin' season." A small smile formed on the old man's face, pleasant memories drifting through his mind. It almost immediately vanished.

Daryl shrugged. "So, I'm takin' a poncho. I don't plan on bein' gone but for 14 hours, tops."

Rick studied the map a bit longer before rolling it back up and handing it to Daryl. "You'd better head out then. It's almost light."

Daryl gave a nod and pushed the map into his bag. Securing his cross bow to his back, he swung the backpack on one shoulder and headed to the door.

Hershel nodded to the younger man's back and started crutching himself in the opposite direction.

Rick followed Daryl to the outer gate and pulled it open for him. The sky was still dark, and crickets were sounding all around them. The wind blew and Rick cringed at the cold air. The sun had yet to warm the atmosphere. "Listen, Daryl," he began, looking off to the woods where the hunter would be heading. "While you're out there, scout around those mountains. See if you find anyplace that'd be habitable for us."

Confusion crossed Daryl's face as his eyes flicked to the Prison. "But, we jus' got here."

"I know," Rick responded, "But I see the way you react to this place." He glanced back at the large forlorn building. "You rush at any chance to get outta these gates. If this isn't going to work, I need to have options."

Daryl narrowed his eyes at Rick and frowned and adjusted the bag on his shoulder. "Don' matter how I feel. So long as the group's gotta safe place to stay. I'll deal with it."

Rick gave a sad smile at this statement. "Well, it's like you said, we've never been to the area you're headed. And if that's where the animals turn out to be, we might be smart to follow."

Daryl fiddled with the strap at his shoulder for a moment before raising his head to meet Rick's eyes. "Yeah, maybe," he said.

Rick set a hand on Daryl's shoulder.

"Watch yourself out there."

Daryl snorted and shrugged off Rick's hand. "Always do. I can take care of myself jus' fine."

Rick smiled and nodded. "Sure, sure. I know." He took a step back and grabbed the edge of the gate and pulled it to meet the fence, looping the locks around the bars that met together.

Daryl turned and walked away, raising a hand in farewell. "Be ready for a feast tonight!" he yelled confidently over his shoulder.

Rick chuckled and watched the hunter trudge off towards the woods. He turned and began to make his way back to the cell block. He glanced at the sky to see streaks of yellow and pink brushing the lightening black. A new day was starting.

* * *

**A/N: Viola! I mean... no. That's an instrument. Anyway, there's chapter two! I've been adding to the plot/outline daily. This thing is really taking shape! Don't worry, you'll see some action soon! It's just my writing style to take time and explain things. Like here. Nothing happens but him waking up and leaving. But! You got more insight on what's to come! :D And, I just like reading/writing Daryl/Rick moments. Makes me happy. Review if you wish! It encourages me greatly. Working on chapter three! It'll be up in a couple days! Goodbye dearies!**


	3. Just the Bears

**A/N Hey guys! Back again! I am thrilled at the response you've given me! I am trying to thank every reviewer personally, but to those who are anonymous, I have no way to message besides saying a great big THANKS! here in the A/N and hoping you come back to the story and see it as you keep up with me. :) Alrighty then! Onward! Here we finally get some action!**

* * *

**Chapter Three - Lions, Tiger and Bears! ...or... Just the bears**

Morning sunlight streamed through the treetops, and if he didn't know better, Daryl would've relaxed into the atmosphere and enjoyed the nature surrounding him. But as of late, with the whole apocalypse happening, he couldn't let his guard down for a second. He stopped and pulled out a role of forest green duct tape and attached it to one of the trees. This way he would be able to easily find his way back to the Prison and he'd be able to come back out on this path until he memorized the layout of the land. It had been smooth sailing for the three hours he'd been trekking through the woods. He'd managed to kill two squirrels, and picked up on the trail of a herd of three or four deer. He knew he'd only be able to lug one carcass back to the Prison by himself, but the aspect of that many deer excited the hunter.

The land was getting steeper and he realized he had hit the base of the mountains. He took a moment to make a few marks on his map and stick another piece of duct tape to a tree before continuing his search for the deer. As he walked, all was silent in the woods, except for the wind that flowed through the trees and rustled the loose brush and leaves on the forest floor. Daryl heard snap and froze. He stood stock still for a few moments and was rewarded when a rabbit tore out from the underbrush and across his sights. He quickly raised his crossbow and with practiced ease, nailed the rabbit as it darted ahead. He smiled and silently praised himself as he went and collected his bounty. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a flurry of movement, and whirled around to see the group of deer he'd been tracking bound into sight, and in one fluid motion, change direction after seeing him. He let out a curse, finished tying the rabbit to his string of squirrels, grabbed up his crossbow and began running as fast as he dared after the herd. He slowed considerably after a while, the ground getting steeper and harder to keep a fast pace. He worked on catching his breath and scanned his surroundings.

There was a sudden clearing ahead, and he went to investigate. The ground got rockier and he noticed boulders and other rock formations coming into view. As he came upon the base of a sheer cliff side, he found a wooden sign, broken and lying in the dirt face up. _Underbar Mines_ it read, with an arrow pointing. Glancing up, Daryl noticed an entrance into the rock wall and deduced which direction the sign had once been facing. He stood at the mouth of the mine, but almost immediately couldn't see beyond the inky blackness that swallowed the inside. He squinted and peered into the dark as he set his crossbow down and reached into his back to find the flashlight he'd brought along. He clicked it on, picked up his weapon and stepped into the cave. He swung it back and forth, initially searching for any Walkers there might've been. There didn't seem to be any, and he relaxed a fraction at that realization. He froze only seconds later upon hearing a fluttering noise. He swung his light upwards, towards the sound, and the beam caught hundreds of black creatures on the ceiling. Almost immediately, with a great sound of rushing wind, the bats swooped down on him. Daryl gasped and dropped into a crouch, shielding his head. The bats cleared out of the cave in a matter of seconds, flying in a frenzied panic all around him.

He stood slowly, watching the ceiling, even though he couldn't see it without the flashlight. He was leaning down to scoop the light that had fallen from his grip when he heard more rustling. It was a heavier kind of movement, not like the fluttering of the bats' wings. He looked around and saw a gleam of reflected light. His heart jumped in his chest when he heard a low grumble. He backed away slowly, knowing what was in the shadows. He quickly snapped off the flashlight and made his way back to the entrance. The creature huffed and Daryl could hear it rising. He turned tail and sprinted from the cave as there sounded a vicious snarl. Daryl lifted his crossbow from his back, swung around and raised it at the mouth of the mine. Out of it came the biggest bear he'd ever seen. He steadied his aim as the bear looked around, its gaze affected by the afternoon sun. It let out another loud growl. Daryl exhaled and released the bolt sitting on the bow. It sunk into the bear's neck. The bear let out a terrible agonized roar as it reared back. Daryl began pulling back the string of his weapon, all eyes on the creature in front of him. Suddenly, another roar sounded, this one far angrier than the previous one, and coming from _behind_ him.

_SHITSHITSHITSHIT! _Daryl jumped around to see another bear, every bit as big as its friend, barreling towards him. He started running as fast as his feet would carry him, true panic clenching in his chest. He saw the tree line grow closer and knew if he could just get back in the woods he could – A mighty force had him flying straight into side of the cliff. Everything spun and twisted and _hurt._ Daryl's vision had gone black and was slowly swimming back into focus. He lay half curled on the ground, his crossbow and backpack flung way out of reach. He turned his head to see the black bear lumbering right up to him, its eyes glinting. Daryl rolled quickly and pushed his back up the rock, using it to stable him as he stood and quickly drew his hunting knife. Rather, he tried to draw his knife. Standing up had his head in a whirling mess again. He barely recognized the huge bulking shape rise in front of him. He did, however, become aware of the trembling ground. Before he could even try to speculate what was happening, he was falling fast. He grappled in the air, trying to find some purchase. His body twisted and he landed hard. Though, not as hard as he though the rock ground would've been. He then was rolling and fell again, this time just a few feet. He grunted as he hit the ground again. This time, it was _definitely _rock.

Daryl groaned and tried to focus. It was dark and everything was spinning way to fast and his heart was hammering madly against his rib-cage He panted hard, trying to gain any semblance of what had happened. He tried to sit up, and immediately fell back, his body nowhere near ready to cooperate with him yet. He gazed upwards. He noticed sunlight coming from above and suddenly realized what had happened. The ground had just fallen through. He had fallen through the ceiling one of the old mine tunnels. As his vision grew hazy around the edges, he looked up at the hole he had fallen through. _No way I can climb back outta there…. _Was his last coherent thought as he let the darkness encroach and take over his mind.

* * *

**A/N Holy moly! What just happened! :O Even my head is still spinning after writing that! If you're still reeling, just stumble right over the review box and drop me a note! If it reads something like "aksdfhnerodfgkr4uihgADORFDOR FDORF" I'll know my job is complete. ;) Thanks for sticking with me thus far! Have a wonderful day dearies! Be back soon!**


	4. In a Pickle

**A/N Annnnd, we're back! Took a break from this story to start ****_Hungry Like the Wolf_****, but I figured I needed to give you guys an update on this one too. Writing has been a little slow this week. School's been crazy, but this coming week is SPRING BREAK baby! I plan on writing and updating as much as I can!**

**Oh, and FYI, this is a bit of an AU spin on season 3. (well, duh) But, I kind of based this right after the first episode of that season. In this story, they haven't come across the inmates yet. **

**For all you who have reviewed, and to the anons who I can't message my thanks to, THANK YOU! Your support keeps me thinking about the stories and where I can take them next. Enjoy this next installment!**

* * *

Chapter Four - In which Daryl finds himself in a bit of a pickle.

The first thing Daryl was aware of was the pain. His head felt like it was splitting in two, his shoulder was throbbing, and his entire body felt as if it had been thoroughly run over by a train. He didn't try to move until his vision began to align itself correctly. He blinked sluggishly, trying to make sense of where he was. He saw golden sunlight filtering through the ceiling.

_I fell underground. _He recalled, his stomach twisting uncomfortably. It must have been a 10 foot fall from the surface, at least. He turned his head to the side, trying to gain his bearings a bit better. There was dirt and chunks of earth to his right. When he looked the other way, a painful twinge ran through his shoulder. He winced and gave a couple deep breathes to get through the lingering throb. _Ok, don't move your left shoulder, idiot._ He grimaced.

As his consciousness gradually became solid, he pushed his right arm behind him and struggled to raise himself into a sitting position. He scooted back and rested against the warm surface behind him. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he reached back and felt course hair. He looked behind him and could barely make out the shape of the bear.

Daryl froze, breath hitching. When he realized the bear wasn't moving, he sighed in relief. He just hoped the animal was dead. He did his best to move away from the bear, and made his way to the earthen wall. He glanced around himself again, this time catching sight of wooden beams on the ground and lining part of the wall.

_Bet this used to be the minin' tunnel._ Daryl thought. It didn't go anywhere any more. It looked like the cave in had blocked the tunnel off from him. _Great. Now it looks like the only way out's up._ Daryl looked back up the hole. It looked way too steep to scale, but maybe there were footholds he could use to climb out.

Daryl braced himself, determined to make it to his feet. He put most of his weight on his right side to avoid his left arm. He couldn't tell if the limb was broken or just dislocated. As he was rising, a jolt of electric pain went through his left ankle. He gasped and cursed, gingerly lifting his foot from the ground and wobbling unsteadily on his right foot. _Damn it! Left shoulder, left foot, figures!_ Daryl grimaced in pain as he tried to make it over to the opposite, makeshift wall. When he succeeded, he glanced upwards again, this time with a better view of the sky. He had no idea what time it was, but the sun had definitely moved since the last he saw it.

When he noticed the emptiness at his back, he remembered his crossbow and began scanning the ground. His heart sank when his beloved weapon was nowhere in sight. Neither was his backpack. He fell back against the rock and earth barrier. He hoped his things hadn't been buried by the cave in.

Daryl looked at the still form of the bear. _Not breathin'. The thing's dead. _Glancing between the ceiling and the bear, Daryl recalled the initial, somewhat-cushioned landing he had. _Must've landed on the damn bear before hittin' the ground. _He raised an eyebrow at the small bit of fortune in his situation.

Daryl exhaled heavily, laying his head against the rock behind him. The simple endeavor of standing and walking across the small space he was confined in winded him, and the pounding headache was returning with a vengeance. He carefully lowered himself to the tunnel floor, his energy reserves exhausted. The adrenaline from the earlier attack had completely seeped from his body, leaving him achy and in pain. His eyelids seemed to have gained twenty pounds as he blinked slowly and shivered slightly. Hugging his good arm to his chest, he tugged his jacket closer to his body. _I'll just rest for a minute, then get myself outta this hole and back…to….the…._ Daryl's eyes slipped closed and his head nodded to his chest as his consciousness left him.

* * *

Rick climbed the watch tower, relieving T-Dog from his shift of guard duty.

"Thanks, man," T-Dog said, clapping Rick's shoulder. "All's been pretty quiet." He stepped past the group leader to leave.

Rick nodded to the other man. "Hey, T," he called.

T-Dog turned back. "Yeah, man?"

"Daryl didn't come in, did he?" Rick asked, glancing down at the main gates, then back to T-Dog.

T-Dog frowned. "Naw, he didn't." He glanced up at the sky. "Shit, sun's goin' down, too." He worriedly gazed at Rick. "He said he'd be back today though, right?"

Rick nodded, concern beginning to color his expression. "Yes, he did," he drawled.

T-Dog looked out at the woods again. "He's got a little time," he reasoned.

Rick "hmm"ed at the thought, not really taking the comfort of the statement.

T-Dog nodded once more before turning and heading back to the prison.

"Come on Daryl," Rick muttered, watching the tree line where his friend had left merely twelve hours before. He knew the hunter was more than capable of taking care of himself in the wilderness, but Daryl was usually back by the given dead line.

As the sun sank lower in the sky, Rick tried to quell the anxiousness that stirred in his gut. If Daryl wasn't back soon, the hunter would be on his own for the night. Rick wouldn't dare risk a search party in the woods after dark, especially since the expert on tracking was the one missing. Rick settled down, watching the perimeter. He'd make rounds later, but he wanted to watch the forest line until the sun completely set.

When the light was almost gone, he heard soft steps behind him.

"Has he come back yet?" Carol's quiet voice asked, worry lacing her question.

Rick turned to her and shook his head. "No," he said.

Distress crossed Carol's face. "He can't be out there all alone!" she exclaimed.

"He'll be fine!" Rick was quick to cut in before Carol further panicked herself. "Daryl can take care of himself out there."

"But," she began again.

Rick interrupted her again. "Maybe he's got something heavy to carry back here and it's slowed him down for the night. He'll probably be back by morning." _Hopefully._ His mind didn't buy his own fabricated excuse, and by the look in her eyes, Carol didn't either.

He sighed. "Look, I'll keep an eye out for him. If he's not back by morning, we can start to worry. But now is too soon."

Carol gave him a doubtful gaze, but eventually nodded. "Alright then," she said. "I'll be waiting inside."

Rick watched her leave and sighed. _Daryl, you'd better have a good excuse for being late._ He used his irritation at the hunter to cover the worry that was slowly creeping into his chest.

* * *

**A/N Sorry, Daryl! Didn't mean to be so cruel! Well, ok, maybe I did just a little bit. :)**

**Remember to drop your thoughts! I love hearing from you guys! :D Back soon, dearies!**


End file.
